More users are utilizing network systems and services to obtain various types of information and perform various actions. In order to ensure the security of these actions, passwords, tokens, and other security mechanisms or credentials are put into place to attempt to prevent unauthorized access. It is often the case, however, that these credentials can be obtained by other users or devices, such as by a device intercepting a communication with a security credential or a person seeing a user enter a password into a computing device. Oftentimes the security credentials are sent along with the communication. Any party receiving the security credentials can potentially impersonate the user by including the credentials in a subsequent request, which can have any of a number of undesirable results for the user or the party to whom the user was impersonated. Additionally such credentials can also be used to encrypt data to ensure the data is readable only by authorized recipients.